


Bedside Manners

by haruka



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Prince of Tennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-24
Updated: 2005-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuushi takes care of Gakuto when he's sick.</p><p>This was the result of two prompts.  The prompts are stated at the end of the fic.  Yaoi warning.  Not necessarily canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside Manners

*Note* Yes, the author has a robe like that and loves it dearly. :)

Bedside Manners (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

“You want to put that WHERE?!”

Yuushi blinked in surprise, then smiled tolerantly. “I said, ‘under your tongue.’”

“Oh,” Gakuto frowned. “I thought you said, ‘up your … never mind.’” He opened his mouth and allowed Yuushi to slide the thermometer into his mouth. The boy from Kansai waited until it beeped, then removed it and studied the read-out.

“You do have a fever,” he confirmed. “You should go to bed.”

Gakuto seemed to wilt as his shoulders sagged. “I’m sorry, Yuushi. You’ll probably end up getting it, too.”

“Don’t worry about me, let’s just take care of you right now.” He guided the smaller boy into the bedroom.

“Do I have to go to bed?” Gakuto whined. “Can’t I just stay on the couch with you and watch tv or something?”

Yuushi considered this. “Only if you stay under blankets. Or at least wear this.” He took Gakuto’s favorite fleece robe off the back of the door and helped him get it on. He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he did so. The robe was very soft and warm and even had a hood, but what amused Yuushi every time he saw Gakuto in it were the Spongebob Squarepants characters all over it. And when he pulled up the oversized hood, Gakuto just looked too adorable for words, even with his current watery eyes and red nose.

It was downright dangerous to Yuushi’s own health, since Gakuto wearing the snuggly, touchable fleece made touching him almost irresistible. However, he knew the solution to that.

“Come on,” he said, and they went back out to the couch. Yuushi propped himself up in the corner and stretched out, pulling Gakuto down to sit back against him. He enveloped his fleece-wrapped lover in his arms and rested his chin on top of the hood as they turned on the tv.

“Thanks, Yuushi,” Gakuto said softly.

“You’re welcome, love. Don’t strain your throat now – in a little while I’ll make you some tea and honey.”

He felt Gakuto relax in his embrace and gave him a comforting squeeze. No doubt there would be times during this bout of illness when his partner would be cranky and difficult to deal with, but right now, while he was pliable, Yuushi would give him all the comfort he would allow.

\--

(Word prompt – fleece)  
(Sentence prompt – You want to put that WHERE?)

(2005)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
